Sudden Change
by KingCrashWrites
Summary: When A boy is hit by Truck kun while playing pokemon X he is given a choice to stay dead or go to the Pokemon world. The problem? He's a girl! Now Riley must find out what happened and how to get home. !Genderbend !Isekai
1. In a New World

A lone brown-haired blue-eyed boy was walking. He was about 14 and had shaggy hair a white jacket and blue jeans. He had been going to a game shop looking for something.

The ring came out as he walked in "Hey! Riley! What's shaken?" The older man asked with a smile on his face. Riley looked up before giving a weak smile. "Nothin' much and you?" Riley said as the man looked at him "Riley. I know somethings up. Those boys been bullying you again?" He asked as Riley tensed up.

His shoulders fell and he looked at the man "Yeah, Taiko I just don't understand why they hate me so much" Riley said with a sigh as Taiko looked at him.

"Listen, kid, life doesn't always go our way. It's up to us to make life what we want it." Taiko said smiling as Riley looked up. "Yeah guess so," Riley said back some happiness getting into his voice. "See kid? Now go on and grab somethin'" The man said back to Riley as he started to look through the games.

Riley had played most games there and he was looking for something new and he saw it. Pokemon X, he'd been a fan of the series for quite some time but when X and Y had come out he didn't have a 3ds yet so his mother never got it for him "Hey! Taiko I found something." Riley said before he showed Taiko and the smiling man looked at it before his eyes glazed over.

Riley was confused before he snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Oh! Oh yeah, you can just have that one it's free." Taiko said not sounding like himself and Riley wanted to get out of there so he just accepted and started walking.

He pulled out his 3ds from his bookbag before he pulled out his ultra sun copy and put in X.

He had started playing and he had just picked the male character before he got to the street. Like most humans, he looked both ways before he crossed and right in the middle of the street he heard a loud beep and turned to see a truck coming right after him.

**WHAM**

Sirens were heard in the distance as An ambulance surrounded the body.

Riley woke up in a hospital bed. "Sorry, but your son didn't make it," The doctor said talking to a brown-haired woman and Riley's eyes widened "Mom! It's me what's wrong?!" He shouted trying to move only to find that he couldn't he struggled but it was like he was stuck in his own body.

At that moment the world seem to break around him bringing him into a space that was all black. He looked around freaked as he then saw a large man.

He was wearing white robes with gold trim and had an almost ghostly white face and his white hair flowed behind him. "_**Hello young child,**_" the man said as Riley's eyes widened and he almost screamed "_**Do not be alarmed young one. I have no intentions to hurt you.**_" The man said again as Riley calmed down "Okay you are you?" Riley asked and the man sighed.

"_**That is not important. But what is, is your fate. Your life has ended and im here to give you the chance at a new life." **_Riley blinked twice before he seemed to slightly understand. And screamed "I died?! How?! What?! When?!" He kept ranting on as the man sighed again _**"again! That is not important. I am giving you a choice to come to a new world and live your life once more." **_The man seemed to be getting frustrated as Riley was panicking before he heard a new world.

"So I can live my life again… okay, let's go! Im game" Riley said ready to live his life and make it better this time.

The man then swirled white aura into his hands _**"Now I shall send you to the Pokemon world! To a place known as Kalos!" **_The man said as Riley was sucked into the aura "Wait?! What do you mean Pokemon wor-" Riley was cut off as he was sucked away.

"_**Maybe I should've mentioned the changes I gave to him?" **_The man said to no one as he shrugged and teleported away.

_Pokemon World. Kalos Region. _

A Fletchling was flying around the house and it got to a room where a lone girl was sleeping before it dove and pecked her at her side.

"Yeea!" The girl let out a scream as she fell out of her bed. "Riley! Get down here, young lady! There are kids here to meet you!" a woman's voice called out. 'Mom?" Riley thought before he walked up and looked in the mirror before recoiling. In the Mirror was a girl about his age of 14 with brown hair styled into a ponytail. She had blue eyes and fair skin and her attire were a White Jacket over a blue shirt with a black skirt and Blue leggings with White sneakers.

"Is that… me?" Riley asked out loud and the girl's mouth moving with him making him realize that he was a she.

Riley walked down the stairs feeling weird about herself and when she reached downstairs she saw a woman with brown hair that looked similar to Riley "there you are!' The woman said exasperated "There are two kids outside go on and meet them." She said before returning to the cooking.

Riley walked outside to see a dark-skinned girl with brown hair styled into pigtails with a frilly pink blouse and blue short shorts. The other kid was a fair-skinned boy with short black hair and a blue jacket with blue jeans and black boots.

"Hi! Im Shauna!" The girl now known as Shauna said: "and this is Calem!" Shauna said gesturing to the boy next to her and he nodded.

Riley was a bit taken back not used to people talking to her "uh my name is Riley." She said thanking everything that her name was still the same "You know what we're gonna do?" Shauna began and before Riley could even talk she spoke again "were gonna get… a Pokemon!" She shouted as Calem shook his head "sorry she's a bit excited." He said as he smiled apologetically.

Riley shook her head "No prob" She said back as Calem smiled "we'll be over in Aquacorde Town." He said as he pointed to the gate. "Just head past that gate and you will arrive there in a bit." He said before him and Shauna took off.

Riley stayed there before she started walking towards the gate while thinking 'how did I get here?' She couldn't rack her brain as to how she was here.

Riley walked past the gate and she saw the town before she started running and right as she got to the town her name was called "Hey Riley!" A male voice called out as she turned and saw Calem and she walked over.

As she sat down she noticed two guys. One had a ginger afro with a black vest and a green shirt with black pants and black shoes. While the other one seemed to be on the larger side. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a Vanilite on its brown shorts and black shoes with spiky black hair.

"Riley this is Trevor. He's really big on the Pokedex." Calem said gesturing to the ginger who waved shyly at her. "And this is Tierno he can really tear up the dance floor," Calem said smirking as Tierno smiled.

"Heya!" Tierno said while smiling while Riley waved at him. "Hey, we usually call each other by nicknames. Like im Tierny, Trevs-" Tierno was cut off by Shauna "or Trevy by me! And im called Shay Shay and Calem over there is known by Cay!" the girl answered excitedly as Riley slightly recoiled. 'Who are these lunatics?!' she thought

"How about Lady R!" Tierno said "no way! She's a Lil R for sure!" Shauna interjected before both of them looked at Trevor "how about you Trevs? Got anything" Tierno said.

Trevor Recoiled before saying "W-what?! You can't just put people on the spot like this." Trevor seemed to think for a few seconds "how about something low-key like R-kins" He said as Riley sweatdropped. "Hey, Cay how about you?" Shauna asked as Calme thought for a moment. "Sapphire." he said and Riley looked confused "Because of your eyes they're like Sapphires," he said and Riley shrugged her shoulders "guess It could work," She said, "alright Sapphire it fits you perfectly!" Shauna said, "hey Tierny can we see our Pokemon now?" Shauna asked him as he smiled "oh yeah you guys are gonna so happy when you see your new Pokemon. I know me and trevs where."

Tierno pulled out a case that held three Pokeballs and released them. "I saw Sapphire goes first." Shauna said as everyone looked at her "I mean she is new here so she should get first pick." She finished as everyone smiled then looked towards Riley "Uh sure I guess" Riley said as she looked at the three Pokemon.

The first was a small hedgehog looking Pokemon with green spines growing out of its equally green head and a brown body. The next was a small yellow and red fox. And Finally was a blue frog with frubbles on its neck.

Riley looked at the Pokemon before she decided "I choose this one!" She said grabbing the frog. "I got dibs on this one!" Shauna said grabbing the poor fox and hugging it tightly as Calem sighed "I wanted Chespin anyway" he said grabbing the Pokemon.

Trevor then put his hand up "Oh yeah Sapphire you don't have a Pokedex yet lemme give it to you" Trevor said pulling out a red rectangle.

"It will record data on any Pokemon you find all you gotta do is point towards the Pokemon," Trevor told her as Riley took it. "Yo Trevs we got to go remember?" Tierno said as Trevor smacked his head "oh yeah we were gonna help that lady" Tierno and Trevor then got up before Trevor pulled out something else "oh yeah here's a letter to give to your mom so you can go on your adventure." He said before he and Tierno rushed off.

Calem then turned to her "you'd better give that letter to your mom so we can travel together." Calem said.

Riley then got up before she started walking but she then put down her starter before opening the Pokedex.

Pokemon: Froakie

Level: 5

Type: Water

Ability: Protean

Nickname: None

Gender: Male

Moves: Pound. Growl. Bubble

Riley put away her dex before crouching down to her Pokemon "hey little guy my names Riley. I don't know how or why im here but I hope you and I can be great friends." She said as Froakie jumped up before climbing on her shoulders as she laughed "okay buddy! Well, let's go." She said before she started walking to "her" house.

"Hey, Sapphire!" Shauna's voice called as Riley turned to see her "You and I are gonna have a battle!" She said ready to battle "Okay let's do it!" Riley called back as the girls stepped back.

"Alright let's go cutie! Fennekin let's go!" Shauna said sending out a Pokeball that held her starter. "Ok, buddy let's rock! Froakie I choose you!" Riley said as Froakie jumped off her shoulder.

**Battle Start!**

"Fennekin use Ember!" Shauna called as her pokemon shot out a small ball of fire at Froakie "Now Froakie use Bubble!" Riley shouted as Froakie shot out a multitude of bubbles at the Ember that broke through and slammed into Fennekin sending the poor thing skidding back.

"Noo my poor Fennekin!" Shauna called out "Now use Pound!" Riley said as Froakie turned white for a split second before going back to normal then rushing at Fennekin and slamming his arm into her head.

Shauna screamed her Pokemon's name one more time before calling an attack "Scratch him now!" She said as Fennekin's paw turn into razor-sharp claws and rushed at Froakie "Now Froakie use Bubble! And finish it." Riley said as Froakie shone blue before launching its attack.

The two attacks connected and when the smoke cleared… Fennekin had swirls in its eyes. "Aww." Shauna said recalling her Pokemon "you're really strong Sapphire!" Shauna said as Riley picked up Froakie "heh thanks" Riley said.

'Pokemon battles aren't that hard. Then again I heard this was the easiest game in the series soo…' Riley thought before Shauna pulled out two spray bottles 'those must be potions' Riley thought as Shauna sprayed the ball that contained her Pokemon before walking up to Riley and spraying Froakie.

"We'll see you later!" Shauna said before running off as Riley turned and started walking back to the house again.

"Hey, sweetie!" Her mother greeted her as Riley awkwardly waved. "So how was it?" She asked her daughter who told her about the battle and her Pokemon before giving her the letter "Oh it seems he wants you to go on a Pokemon Journey. Hmm, it seems he's located at Lumios." Her mother said as She gave her daughter a map and told her to head on a Pokemon Journey.

Riley walked outside and wondered "How did I become a girl. Why am I in the Pokemon World? What Happened to me?"

**Alright I know I said it was going to be Yu-gi-oh Millenium Transformation to get a new chapter but I didn't like how the story played out so im gonna reboot it. But at least I have another Genderbend story that also is half Isekai Hope you'll enjoy and R/R **


	2. UPDATE

**YOOOOOO ITS YA BOI KINGCRASH annnd I'm back after a whole year. Hope you enjoy our girl's misfortune last chapter! Next chapter comes out Monday October 5th. Chapter will be kinda short due to me wanting to save the next for the gym battle. Well let's get to those reviews. **

**M3G4N5H059:**

I loved it and I can't wait for chapter 2. please block Jess loves Austin,Talarc,St. Elmo's Fire,Farla,Handle Criticism Maturely and Spencer841. the first one is a cyberbully who has been harassing people on here about hating the other pokegirls that ash traveled with except for May and the other ones love to do this. Eevee should be spelled Eevee and Pikachu should be spelled pikachu.

Crash: Thanks/Duly note/ I'm going by canon where in game names are capitalized sorry.

Guest: interesting story

please do no change riley clothing, make her new clothing permanent, or at least she has to wear skirt,

Crash: Don't Worry I wouldn't give an outfit that isn't in the game if I were going to change it.

Guest:Food First chapter

Already with protean ?

Keep her with her White Jacket ,black skirt ,Blue leggings with White sneakers, keep her attire consistent

Crash: Thanks/Yeah I just wanted to give it protean. There's no special reason for it I just like the ability/ ^

Anonymously: interesting and good start

please keep her dress with the skirt

Crash: Thanks/^^


	3. Santalune Forest

_When a boy's life is taken from him, he is given the chance to go into the Pokemon World. What will happen and why is he a girl? _

Riley was walking towards Santalone forest as according to her Town Map was the closest place and on the way, she saw Shauna and Calem "hey Shay Shay! Cay!" She called running to them. "Hey, Sapphire! I was just learning how to catch a Pokemon from Cay. Hey, Wait a sec." Shauna said. "Why don't you learn to catch a Pokemon with me?!" she asked but Shauna gave her no choice in the matter as she grabbed her. "Wait I already-" Riley was cut off as she was dragged to the grass where Calem had found a Bunnelby.

"Alright, you two I'm gonna teach you how to catch a Pokemon," Calem said before throwing out a Pokeball that contained a Fletchling "Woah! It's a Fletchling!" Riley said remembering them from Ultra Sun.

Calem then commanded Fletchling. "now use Tackle slam it!" Calem said to the bird that flew towards the Bunnelby who braced itself before it was sent flying back but it managed to land on its feet before it glowed pink and began moving faster. "What's that?!" Shauna exclaimed as she saw the bunny get faster. "It's Agility. A move that allows Pokemon to get faster." Calem said as he then pulled out a Pokeball and threw it as the bunny jumped right into it.

_3 shakes_

_2 shakes_

_1 shake…_

_**Caught!**_

Calem leaned over to pick up his new Pokemon "and that's how it's done." he said walking up to the girls. Shauna then gasped in awe "it-it went inside the Pokeball?!" she shouted frantically waving her arms. As Calem looked at her confused "Shay Shay… what is your Fennekin inside?" he deadpanned as Shauna had a moment of realization before she facepalmed as Calem and Riley sweatdropped.

"Well…" before Calem could finish his sentence Shauna took off heading for the pokemart to buy Pokeballs as Calem slapped his head. "Alright Shay Shay forgot to get her Pokeballs from me." he then turned to Riley and pulled out a small box.

Riley looked at it confused "uuh.. What is it?" she asked as Calem let out a low laugh "it's a Pokeball holder it can hold any kind of Pokeball" he said as he showed her a screen that he then started swiping through showing different kinds of Pokeballs which Riley remembered as Great Balls, Premier Balls and finally the basic Poke Ball.

While the others said 0x the Poke Ball showed 10x. Calem saw her looking at it so he said "Well you don't have any other types in here so they are shown as 0." he switched it to a Great Ball before holding it out for her. "Reach your hand in," Calem said as Riley put her hand in and felt nothing but Calem then turned it to Poke Ball and as Riley reached in she felt the tiny capsules.

"See? Well, I'm going to head in the forest, see ya!" Calem said before rushing forwards.

Riley smiled before walking forwards but not even a few seconds later she heard a call before something swooped down at her "Woah! Watch it!" Riley said as she saw the white and red bird Pokemon "Fle-fletchling!" the Pokemon called and Riley recognized it. She spent little time taking out a Pokeball and tossed it out "froakie-fro!" the small blue frog called out before it eyed up its target who did the same.

"Fletch!" fletchling then dove at Froakie surrounding itself in white light "Froakie dodge and use bubble!" Riley said as Froakie jumped over Fletchling's attacks and turned around and fired off bubbles back at fletchling. The bird in question then was struck by the bubbles and fell right down and splattered against the ground barely moving.

Riley then pulled out a Pokeball before throwing it.

The ball connected and fell to the ground before it started shaking.

1 shake…

2 shakes…

3 shakes…

Caught!

Riley grabbed her Pokeball and presented it. "Awe yeah! I caught a Fletchling!" She cheered as Froakie danced with her.

"Thanks, Froakie!" Riley said as Froakie yelped happily before being returned to his Pokeball

Riley kept walking forwards before a young boy raced up to her.

"Hey, my name is Joey! And I'm gonna be your opponent!" Joey called as Riley smirked, well knowing the rules of Pokemon she accepted.

_Battle start_

Joey threw out his Pokeball as Zigzagoon came out. "Alright, Froakie! I choose you!" Riley called as her Froakie came out of its ball and got into a fighting stance.

"Zigzagoon! Hit her with a tackle!" Joey said as Riley smirked. "Now Froakie dodge and use Bubble!" Riley said as Froakie dodged before firing bubbles at the opponent.

Zigzagoon was sent back slightly from the attacks and was about to follow up when Riley called another attack.

"Now Quick Attack!" Riley said as Froakie shone white and shot forwards like a bullet and slammed into Zigzagoon.

Zigzagoon was sent skittering back as Joey glared. "Nu-uh! No way! I got this!" Joey screamed. "Now Zigzagoon! Use Tackle!" Joey called as his Pokemon ran forwards and slammed into Froakie… or would've.

"Now Froakie, use Bubble!" Riley cried as Froakie shone blue and fired off some Bubbles that slammed into Zigzagoon.

"No! Zigzagoon!" Joey cried as he returned his Pokemon and gave Riley her prize money.

Riley felt bad taking the money and was about to give it back before Joey took off running.

Riley sighed before she walked into santalune forest.

She didn't even take 10 steps before Shauna rushed up behind her. "Heeeeeey Saphy~," Shauna said in a sing-song way as Riley turned around. "Hey, Shay Shay! What's up with the new nickname?" Riley asked as Shauna grinned.

"I like having my own special nicknames! Like Trevy!" The excitable girl said as her energy rubbed off on Riley and caused her to smile with her.

"So whatcha doing?" Shauna asked. "I'm going to go through Santalune forest! You?" Riley replied as Shauna pushed her fingers together.

"Well I was hoping… we could go together…" Shauna said shyly as Riley grinned. "Sure!" she said as Shauna's eyes sparkled. "R-really?! Like, I won't be a bother?" Shauna asked as Riley put her hands behind her lower back. "Of course you won't!" Riley said with a smile. "Exploring with friends is always the best," Riley said as Shauna beamed.

Riley should've felt weird calling people from a video game friends but she didn't. She felt almost natural in the world and might even forget she was male at some point.

The duo walked through the forest together for a while before Shauna suddenly darted into the grass. "Hey! Shay Shay!" Riley called as the girl picked something up off the ground and waltzed back to Riley with a smile. "What do you have?" Riley asked, trying to get a peek into the girl's hands.

Shauna then presented a… paralysis heal. Riley slightly sweatdropped at the extravagant way the girl had presented it. She then pushed it forwards as Riley took a second to realize she was _giving _it to her.

Riley took it gratefully as she smiled. "Thanks, Shay Shay!" Riley said as Shauna grinned. "No problem!" She said as Trevor, Tierno, and Calem rushed past them. "Oh! Everyone's working so hard!" Shauna said as she and Riley walked forwards only for another boy to rush up. "Hey! Any of you girls wanna battle?!" He said excitedly as Shauna backed away slightly giving Riley space in a way of saying "this one's yours".

Riley smirked and brought out a Pokeball. "Let's go!" She cried as he brought out his own ball.

_Battle Start_

The boy sent out a Pokeball and a small bug popped out as Riley pulled out her Pokedex. "A Scatterbug huh? Well it's a bug type so... let em have it Fletchling!" she called as she sent out the normal flying type into battle.

"Scatterbug Tackle!" the boy said as he small bug ran surprisingly fast and tried to smash into Fletching but the bird simply glared. "Well looks like you wanna fight! Rush it with your own Tackle!" Riley said as Fletchling put normal type energy into itself before slamming into its opponent and overpowering it.

Scatterbug skidded to a halt and struggled to get up. "Finish it with a quick attack!" Riley said as Fletchling zoomed around before slamming into Scatterbug and sending it into a tree.

"Man!" The boy said returning his Pokemon before pulling out a different ball and throwing it out. "Go! Fletchling!" He called as his own Fletchling appeared and chirped happily… at least it did before seeing Riley's Fletchling looking sinisterly at it.

"Tackle!" the boy called as his Pokemon rushed forwards and Riley's Fletchling glared hard. "You know what to do! Smack it with your own Tackle!" Riley said as Fletchling shot like a bullet at the other Fletchling and slammed into it with furious energy and so hard that it was slammed into a tree and passed out instantly.

"No! Critical hit" The boy cried as his Pokemon slid down the tree passed out.

_Battle concluded. Winner: Riley _

Once again Riley stole a child's money and felt bad but realized that the kid would've happily taken her's if she had lost so she got over it quickly.

The two walked as Calem passed each of them 1 more Pokeball as they kept walking and Riley took out more trainers. But right as they were nearing the end of the forest Shauna called out. "Hey, I see a trainer! I'm gonna go challenge her!" Shaun said excitedly as Riley gave a smile. But right as she turned around a trainer rushed towards her.

"Hey! Wanna battle?" A girl said as Riley smirked once more. "Alright let's go!" Riley said as she got ready.

_Battle Begin _

The opposing trainer threw out a Pokeball and a Pikachu jumped out before crouching down and sparks flew off its cheeks. Riley tossed out her Fletchling.

"Alright, a Flying-type! Slam it with a thundershock!" She said as Pikachu sent an electric shock at Fletchling. "Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Riley said as Fletchling shot up before rushing down and smashing into the Pikachu with reckless abandon.

"Hah! Take that!" Riley cheered as Pikachu got back up. "You okay Pikachu?" the other trainer asked as her Pokemon turned and gave a thumbs up. "Okay! In that case, use Thundershock again!" She called as Riley smirked.

"Not gonna happen!" Riley said. "One more time. Dodge and Quick Attack!" She called as Fletchling prepared to shoot up but flinched as electricity ran through its body.

"Huh?!" Riley cried as her Pokemon didn't move.

The Thundershock hit hard as the Fletchling fell to the ground struggling.

Paralysis… that's what happened… Riley then remembered the gift Shauna gave her but as she reached for the item she froze. Something made her not want to use it so she simply returned Fletchling who didn't seem happy about it.

She then sent out Froakie who saw it's opponent and grinned. "Alright, Froakie use Water Pulse!" Riley cried as Froakie summoned a small ball of water in its palms and shot it at the Pikachu who cried out as the attack hit it faster than it could hope to dodge.

Pikachu was passed out as the trainer sighed, returning her Pokemon. "Great battle!" she said, giving Riley her prize money. Riley nodded and said thanks before returning Froakie and kept going.

But right as she was about to leave somebody grabbed her arm and she turned to see Shauna. "Oh hey, Shay Shay!" Riley said as Shauna pouted. "We're supposed to leave the forest together!" She cried as Riley rubbed the back of her neck. "Oops…?" she said as Shaun sighed but right after their friends caught up.

"Alright, everybody! Link hands Shauna said as she snagged Trevor and Riley's hands. Calem grabbed her other then grabbed Tierno's as everyone walked out of the forest. 'I heard the game held your hand but I didn't think it was this literal!' Riley mentally screamed as they walked out.

After a conversation that Riley wasn't that in tune with and beating up more trainers, she finally made it to Santalune City… if one could call the small location a "city". Riley quickly dashed to the Pokemon Center… only to be greeted by Tierno and after that conversation healed up her Pokemon.

After grabbing Items Riley walked to the nearest route in hopes to gain a few levels but she was stopped short by a small whine. Turning to the sound she saw a small cat Pokemon that looks in danger. She walked towards it and crouched down. "What's up little guy?" she said, pulling out her Pokedex. "Or little girl… Litleo huh? The lion cub Pokemon? Looks like a Pokemon I've never seen before. Must be a regional exclusive." Riley mused before she noticed it's limping.

"Must've gotten hurt in battle…" She said before reaching into her bag and pulling out a potion. "Here!" she said as she sprayed the small Pokemon who winced before feeling amazing as the wound healed and Litleo got up and jumped around.

"Feeling better?" Riley asked as the Pokemon stopped jumping and cowered away slightly as Riley looked confused. The Pokemon darted off before Riley would say anything. "A thanks would've been nice…" Riley said before smacking herself remembering Pokemon can't talk.

Riley took out the other trainers for some extra EXP before walking back and looking at the gym. "Alright it's our first gym… let's do our best!" She said to her two Pokemon she let out of their Pokeballs.

Her Froakie said his name excitedly as Fletchling looked down. Riley felt bad as she knew Fletchling was hurt by the "loss" to the Pikachu. She then had an idea. "Hey how about I give you guys nicknames?" Riley said, remembering a feature she saw on the Pokedex. They both agreed as Riley put in their new names.

"You…" She said looking at Froakie. "Your new name is Kazikuno!" Riley said as Kazikuno cheered at his new names. She turned to Fletchling. "And you're Akira!" she said as Akira gave a few chirps at her new name.

"Alright! Let's go!" Riley said before returning her Pokemon and turning to the gym. "Okay…if I do this I feel like "beating the game" might be what I need to get back to my old body and leave this place." Riley said under her breath before walking in the gym. Little did she know that something was watching her.

Riley's current Team:

Pokemon: Froakie

Level: 15

Type: Water

Ability: Protean

Nickname: Kazikuno

Gender: Male

Moves: Quick Attack, Lick, bubble, Water Pulse

Pokemon: Fletchling

Level: 13

Type Normal/Flying

Ability: Big Pecks

Nickname: Akira

Gender: Female

Moves: Tacke, Growl, Quick Attack, Peck

Nickname origins

Kazikuno: I just started pressing things on my 3ds keyboard and this name came out. Ever since that's my go-to name for the Greninja line

Akira: I call my male Talonflames Kira so I just added an A for this female one.

**Finally, it's done. This should be out on the first Monday of October so I hope you guys enjoy it. Stay safe R/R and have a good one!  
**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates on stories ReadZeroGame**


End file.
